


A Look Into a LOT of Universes

by Cerillen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And sometimes just okay things, But I might write in the future, But you will get some warning at the beginning of each one, Gen, Have fun with all this mess, It's just a bunch of rambles, Look it's all of my weird story ideas, Sometimes bad things, Sometimes good things happen, This all just theoretical, i guess, you never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: This is just going to be a compilation of a bunch of rambles I have about different AU's for the sides.I will likely write them all out at some point.And, if I do, I'll put a link to the work itself somewhere with the ramble.But, until then, they will just remain rambles and ideas.





	1. The Color of Life as We See it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote some of this as an original story a long time ago.  
> But I thought it could work as a fic.  
> This is a quick explanation of the world, the main characters, and some of the major events within it.

Something terrible leads up to this point where Virgil is currently doing something that will probably end with him dying.  


Like, he’s facing an entire army by himself while some seriously big event that will destroy everything around him is just about to happen but he has to stay there to keep the enemies there too.

He sends the others away from himself, leaving them behind while he goes into the air(on a platform or high building or something)to face the enemiesand keep them in place.

Thomas tries to go back to him but the others stop him because it’s too dangerous.

Except for Patton who kind of just stares at Virgil for a second while he recalls a conversation they had before(I headcanon that, in this universe, Pat and Virg are in a queerplatonic rleationship but I’m fine with them still just being super close best friends)about them being partners and taking care of each other.

He remembers how he’d told Virgil, who’d kind of doubted his words, that he’d prove to him that he could support him.

There’s some kind of flashback sequence where Patton is saying “I’ll prove it…” and then it goes back to the current him and his eyes start to glow and he shouts “I WON’T LET YOU FALL!” and then he uses a bubble to propel himself up and into the air.

He keeps using his bubbles to make his way towards Virgil, dodging and quickly hitting away any enemies that come near him.

Then he reaches Virgil and launches himself at him right before the life ending event happens and they both end up falling from the sky and Virgil is shocked that Patton came for him and touched that his best friend/partner was willing to risk their own life to try and save his.

But they’re still falling and they can’t maneuver themselves back into the air safely because there’s too much debris falling everywhere around them.

So Virgil just summons his wings(Which I think could be a commonly used part of him that you see in the series.)and wraps them around himself and Patton and Patton summons up one of his bubbles to surround them both and they fall from the sky while the others all watch in horror in the background.

* * *

Alongside that scene, I was thinking of a similar one with Virgil going off to face an entire army and it’s powerful leader all by himself.

But then Patton suddenly joins in the fray and the others actually do too.

And it’s a really nice moment for Virgil because someone(Roman, probably. Cus it’ll have more meaning since he probs hated him at some point before all of this.)says “We’ve got your back, Virg.” as they come over to help him fight.

So Virgil feels supported by his famILY.

* * *

And I think I may have actually just come up with two climactic parts to a fic I was already working on.

Whoops.

May as well add a few more thoughts for that series then, since most people probably won’t read it.

* * *

So, everything in this world is determined by the colors a person can see.

A person’s ability to see these colors is, seemingly, determined by the relationships they have with other people.

Oranges and yellows for family.

Greens and blues for friendship.

Red and purple for romance.

Some people in this world aren’t able to see any colors tho.

They are called ‘colorless’ and considered social outcasts who are incapable of feeling anything toward another human being.

However, this isn’t what the colors actually mean.

That’s just what everyone was told they meant so that no one would be suspicious of the what happened to ‘colorless’ people.

The reality of the situation is that the grey that ‘colorless’ people see was a bi-product of a serum that was injected regularly into ‘colorless’ people to keep their ‘abilities’ in check.

In this world, magic was seen as something dangerous that needed to be controlled.

So the world government(Let’s just say there’s one overall government system here.)came up with the serum that would repress magical abilities in people.

But it had a couple of side effects.

One was becoming colorblind.

Another was the changing of one’s eye color from whatever it had been originally to flat grey.

And another was the slow degradation of one’s mental health.

Regardless of these side effects, people are regularly given the serum to repress their abilities.

Which led to the creation of the ‘color’ system.

* * *

Virgil is considered colorless.

He can’t see any colors and never has been able to.

The reason why is that he was already very magically gifted at birth and has only gotten stronger over time.

So he’s been regularly administered the serum ever since he was a baby.

He works as a security guard for a big government funded company that focuses on creating improvements to the serum.(He doesn’t know that tho.)

When the story really starts going, he ends up not taking his serum(Which is administered through a set of wrist guards and a collar he’s supposed to wear at all times.)for long enough that his magic reawakens and manifests to save him from something.(I was thinking of having him fall through a window and then he suddenly sprouts wings and that saves him.)

* * *

Patton is Virgil’s downstairs neighbor in their apartment building.

He’s not colorless but he’s close.

He can only see shades of blue and a little bit of green.

And he’s only been able to see that since he was a baby.

The reason why is that he also has to be given the serum, like Virgil, but he isn’t as powerful as him so he doesn’t need to have it administered regularly.

This means that the effects are lesser and he doesn’t have to wear the collar and wrist guards like Virgil does.

He meets Virgil when he sets his apartment on fire and Virgil helps put it out.

But, although they meet then, Patton has been secretly keeping an eye out for him because he heard him laugh once and it made him want to be his friend.

* * *

Deceit is actually sent after Virgil because someone reported him for not wearing his collar and wrist guards as much as he should.

He’s a government agent that doesn’t take the serum because he uses his magic to do his job.

He breaks into Virgil’s apartment with a few other, less powerful, agents and, while they’re interrogating Virgil about the claims, Patton bursts in and there’s a huge curfuffle that ends with Virgil being tossed out of his own window while Patton is being held captive by Deceit.

Patton is then forcefully taken back to his apartment by the other agents while Deceit makes his way over to the window right before Virgil flies up and attacks him.

Deceit ends up making a deal with him.

He only does his job because he has no choice in the matter.

The serum actually causes him serious physical pain when he takes it, so he was given the choice of working for the government in secret or being forced to live in a padded cell for the rest of his life.

So he asks Virgil, since he seems powerful, if he’d be willing to let him stay and go into hiding in his home.

In return, he’d keep Virgil’s awakening a secret and would get the government off his back.  


Virgil agrees to the deal and Deceit pretends to have used his own abilities to save Virgil from his fall, after Virgil makes sure to take his serum so that his eyes became grey again(They turned purple when his magic awakened.).

After the agents return and Virgil’s interrogation is finished, Deceit leaves and only returns again months later after Roman and Logan had already moved in as well.

* * *

Logan is only able to see certain shades of blue and purple.

But he knows the real reason behind the colors because he works in the company Virgil is security for.

Logan actually helps work on the serum and has been struggling to find a way to get rid of the side effects for years.

However, every time he makes any progress, someone sabotages him.

It eventually reaches a point where his life is being threatened by whoever is sabotaging him.

So he hires Virgil personally to become his 24/7 bodyguard.

Virgil agrees to this under the condition that Logan stays in Virgil’s apartment instead of making Virgil move.

Logan is fine with this because he rarely actually goes back to his own empty apartment since he usually tries to stay at work constantly.

That’s how he ends up meeting Patton as well and eventually finding out that they both know the truth about colors.

This leads to their friendship deepening and Virgil and Patton both agreeing to being, essentially, his guinea pigs.

* * *

Roman is able to see all colors.

But, the only reason why is because he doesn’t take the serum when he’s supposed to.

When he did, he only saw reds.

He stopped taking the serum because he noticed this when he was first given it as a teenager, which happened then because his magic only manifested when he hit puberty.

He doesn’t know why it happened or why he needs to take the serum.

All he knows is that he can see all colors.

This makes him arrogant and prideful by the time he meets the others.

When he does, it’s because he uses his ability on accident for the first time and Virgil happens to be around when it happens.

Virgil ends up dragging him away and basically saving him from being taken in by the police and getting into serious trouble for not taking his serum when he’s supposed to.

Roman ends up being really rude about the entire thing, despite Virgil saving him.

The reason why is because he’s scared and confused and he was always taught to think lowly of colorless people, which is what Virgil still appears to be.

So Roman storms off but the two meet again later when Roman is trying to run away from where he’d once lived with his parents.

They’d reported him as soon as he talked to them about it.

Virgil, despite not liking Roman for being rude the last time, decides to help him and offers to let him stay at his place.

He figures it won’t hurt to have a fugitive of the law in his home when he and the others are already criminals as well.

* * *

Thomas is immune to the serum.

He’s been kept in a padded cell since he was a baby and the government uses him as an experiment to find a way to destroy magic completely.

The others find him when they break into the facility he’s being kept in.

The reason why they break in is because Logan has switched goals and is now trying to find a way to make a new serum that will make everyone else immune to the current serum.

He has an idea for what he needs to do, but he needs some more material to work with.

Deceit ends up telling him about the government having some kind of ‘treasure’ that they use to help them further their research on the serum.

Logan decides that this is something he needs so he asks Virgil and Deceit to retrieve it for him.

Virgil is reluctant, but still agrees, while Deceit is more than happy to help.

They break into the facility and Virgil ends up finding Thomas.

While Deceit ends up stealing a bunch of files on the ‘treasure’ they were seeking, Virgil, who was supposed to be looking for the ‘treasure’ itself, just decides to forget the ‘treasure’ for the time being and saves Thomas instead.

They return home safely and they find out, after Logan takes a look at all the files Deceit stole, that Thomas actually is the ‘treasure’.

Everyone is furious to discover this and they all end up adopting Thomas into their strange little criminal family.

Thomas is impossibly happy about it.

He becomes attached to Virgil as soon as the other promises to set him free in the facility.

And he becomes fond of the others pretty quickly after moving in as well.

* * *

They all eventually use the successful awakening serum Logan makes to save the world and destroy the color system.

However, the only way to do this is to administer it into a huge machine thing that the government was going to use to administer the newly enhanced serum they had created, that was meant to ‘cure’ everyone of their magic, to the public all at once.

They succeed(In the events of the first scene I described.)and end up starting a revolution.(Which leads to the events of the second scene I mentioned.)


	2. Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of a Fantasy AU idea I had.  
> It's the introduction to some of the world lore and two of the main characters.

Thomas is a “Handler”.

“Handler”s are meant to be capable of calming and controlling magical creatures and entities.

The reason for them being capable of such a thing is because of their natural immunity to magic and, in some rare cases, their magical empathic abilities.

This allows them to, not only handle any magical entity they come across, but also understand them.

This is why he’s sent on a quest for the monarchs of this kingdom.

The monarchs are trying to obtain an incredibly rare magical plant known as the Oracle Flower.

The Oracle Flower only grows in particularly magic rich environments and only blooms once every thousand years or so.

And, when it does, it produces so much magic that it can grant one impossible wish, so long as the person wishing wants the wish badly enough to trigger the magic.

However, because of it’s magical output, the Oracle Flower causes the world around it to warp.

This can make the environment near it grow sentient, creating horrible monsters and structures capable of killing anyone who comes across them.

It can also alter living beings, causing those who approach it to become warped versions of themselves.

So Thomas is sent because he would be immune to the magic effects.

But, he’s not very good at fighting or adventuring.

So he asks the monarchs(Whom I was thinking could be Joan and Talyn.)for some kind of assistance, since they’re sending him on the quest to begin with.

And they offer him a prisoner that’s been locked up in the castle’s dungeon for years.

The prisoner had been there long before the previous monarchs had ruled over the kingdom and the only sort of information anyone seems to have about the prisoner is a single note that nobody knows the origins of.

The note is written in a language that no one can read.

Except for a single hastily scribbled sentence on the back of it.

“Only unlock in emergencies”

Although no one has bothered attempting to see if this is true, it is assumed that the words in the note are meant to be a spell of some kind, capable of freeing the prisoner from their current binds.

The prisoner has shackles on both of his arms and legs.

He has a muzzle over his mouth and a very small lock on a collar around his neck.

The bindings have been on him for as long as everyone’s known him to be in the dungeon.

No one has bothered to take them off of him, not even to feed him.

Thomas is moderately distressed to hear that until the monarchs explain that there is some kind of magic involved with the bindings that keeps the prisoner alive, if not always full and hydrated.

Nobody knows why the bindings are there or even why the prisoner himself is in the dungeon to begin with.

But they do know that the prisoner is strong and relatively docile.

They prove this to Thomas by taking him out of his cell and bringing him to the throne room to meet Thomas.

The prisoner is actually relatively well-kept, as far as prisoners go.

He has long hair that’s grown from lack of cutting over years, but it’s brushed and washed.

The prisoner is also clean and his body, which is covered by simple and clean peasant clothes, is well enough nourished.

He seems healthy and the monarchs, and the guards accompanying the prisoner, explain that they treat the prisoner quite well because of his docile nature and quiet behavior.

He is still a prisoner, but he lives a well enough life in the dungeon under the care of the guards.

So the monarchs offer to send him with Thomas on his quest.

Thomas, after some consideration, and after he receives an accepting nod from the prisoner after asking if he’s okay with the arrangement, accepts the offer.

After preparing to leave, Thomas is given the note and told to only speak the words on it aloud in serious emergencies.

Thomas agrees to do so and finally sets off on his journey with the prisoner as his guard.

It’s only after a couple weeks journey(The Flower is meant to be extremely far away, a full years journey at least.)that Thomas ends up using the note.

When he does, his voice does something strange.

As he speaks the words aloud, a second version of his voice speaks alongside him and repeats a translated version of the spell he’s saying.

The translation points out that the words are meant to be a release of a passive binding spell, one that is used on a very powerful creature to keep their magic from manifesting.

It also says the prisoner’s name.

Throughout the journey so far, Thomas has been calling the prisoner the same name that everyone else used.

Anxiety.

The reason why is because, when the prisoner is questioned about his name he gives them the same set of symbols, these symbols look remarkably like the human word Anxiety.

And, when questioned further, the prisoner would always just nod in confirmation upon people using that as his name.

But the translation reads out the proper meaning of the name in it’s original language.

Virgil.

And, when Thomas is finished reading out the unbinding spell, the prisoner’s muzzle unlocks and fades away into black mist.

And Virgil fights off the enemies that were threatening them.

He uses his voice to make at least half of them faint from fear before he goes forward and fights them physically.

After the fighting is over, he returns to Thomas and asks him to put the muzzle back on him again.

Thomas is surprised and asks why he’d want him to do that.

Virgil explains to him that the bindings were there to keep people safe from himself.

Thomas asks who decided that such a thing was necessary.

Virgil replies by saying it was him.

He explains, as well, that he asked someone to put the bindings on him so that he wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone with his power.

That was also why he lived in the castle’s dungeon.

He’d made an agreement with the monarchs at the time to imprison him there indefinitely.

In exchange, he left them with the note that allowed them to free him whenever they needed his help.

But that time had never come until now.

Which was why everyone had slowly forgotten about what the note was and why he was there and bound in the first place.

So he, again, asks Thomas to redo the binding.

And Thomas does so, reluctantly.

From then on, they continue on their journey together.

Sometimes, Thomas uses the unbinding spell when Virgil needs the extra power in a fight and, sometimes, Virgil will spend some time talking with him and actually eating food for once(His body is maintained by magic when he’s bound by the muzzle, but it goes back to needing food and water when he has it off.)before he asks Thomas to put it back on him again.

They grow closer through their journey and, around two and a half months in, they eventually meet their first new companion.


	3. Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of two new characters.

The first person Thomas and Virgil find on their journey is Logan.

They find him while being attacked in the Blood Woods.

The Blood Woods are called The Blood Woods because it is infested by Blood Fae.

The Blood Fae are known for being ruthless killing machines that survive off of the blood and viscera of humans, animals, and other magical creatures.

They also need it to use their magic.

Virgil and Thomas hadn’t wanted to go into the forest but ended up having to go in because their alternate route, a bridge over a huge river nearby, had broken before they could cross it.

While in the forest, Virgil ends up being separated from Thomas by a horde of Blood Fae and is left unable to fight because of his bindings.

And Thomas is forced to just run through the forest and hope that he’ll find a way to escape.

He ends up finding a small hut hidden in the forest and approaches it, hoping that there will be someone there to help him and Virgil.

Thankfully there is.

Logan answers the door when Thomas comes knocking and listens to Thomas’ explanation of the situation.

Logan then immediately tells him that his friend is doomed and likely dead already.

He also suggests that Thomas simply leave the forest as soon as possible and never come back.

Thomas, of course, refuses, and insists that Virgil is still alive and in need of help.

And, when he mentions the bindings, Logan decides to assist.

So the two quickly make their way through the forest, Logan using some kind of magic to locate Virgil and the Blood Fae.

When they reach the place, Virgil is being held by even more magical bindings than usual and looks about ready to either pass out or kill someone.

Logan seems shocked to see him and his bindings and asks Thomas if he knows how to get rid of them.

Thomas quickly explains the note and Logan tells him to free some of the bindings in order to let Virgil free himself and take down the Blood Fae on his own.

Thomas does so, freeing his voice first, as always.

When that only has a small effect, Thomas also frees Virgil’s right hand for the first time and that finally allows him to free himself.

Virgil ends up attacking the Blood Fae and returning to Thomas, asking him if he was alright and suspiciously eyeing Logan while Logan curiously eyes him back.

Thomas explains the situation and Logan finally introduces himself properly.

Explaining to the two of them that he is a magical scholar by trade.

After this, he invites them to his home and they stay there for a time.

Logan, while they are there, explains his backstory.

He had originally been meant to be a Fae priest.

He’s a human changeling, but he spent so much time with the Fae he ended up changing into one of them.

So he has some innate magical abilities.

Alongside that, he is incredibly smart.

So, from an early age, the Fae of his village had already decided that he would be a priest(which is kind of like being the “village chief” for the Fae.)when he got older.

But Logan didn’t really care about being the priest.

Instead, he wanted to learn as much as possible.

He wanted to explore the world and study everything there was to study and see.

So he left the village as soon as he was old enough and became an alchemist in a nearby human city.

After that, he became a doctor.

And after that, a sorcerer.

He’d learned a large amount of magic and practical skills by the time Thomas and Virgil met him.

But he was still trying to learn more.

So Logan, while they are all still resting in his home, ends up asking Virgil and Thomas about themselves and their own abilities.

This brings up what kind of magical creature Virgil actually is.

Logan theorizes that Virgil is in fact a Dracone.

He explains that Dracone’s are descendants of dragons, which are now extinct, and says that Virgil’s natural magic seems very similar to the one he’d met in the past.

He also says that he actually knows the language used on Virgil’s bindings and says that only a Dracone would be able to use the language in a spell.

When he’s questioned on how he knows this as well, Logan explains that he can understand the language and ends up having a full on conversation with Virgil in the language itself.

Eventually, after a lot of conversation and resting in Logan’s home, Thomas explains his quest to retrieve the Oracle Flower.

Logan is impossibly intrigued and asks to go with them, if only to study the flower before Thomas uses it.

Thomas agrees to have him join them easily and they leave Logan’s hut, which is actually a small pocket universe Logan had placed down in the forest and picked back up when they were leaving, and continue on with their journey.

Virgil is suspicious of Logan at first, acting a little wary of him for a time before the two have some meaningful moments and conversations and become really good friends.

Thomas is happy to have more help with the journey and sees Logan as a friend pretty quickly.

* * *

 

A few months later, they meet their second companion.

Actually, to be more specific, Virgil meets the new companion first.

Thomas gets sick while they’re trying to get through some mountains and Logan sends Virgil away, without his muzzle, to find a specific plant he needs in order to make Thomas better again.

So Virgil sets out to obtain the plant and ends up finding it and a small animal.

It’s an incredibly small grey and white fox with gentle flowing designs trailing from it’s eyes to it’s tail.

There’s an arrow stuck in it’s hind leg and it’s crying out in pain in a snow drift.

Virgil, feeling sympathetic, approaches the fox to at least end it’s pain quickly.

But then the fox looks at him with huge blue eyes and he ends up very carefully picking it up and taking it back to Logan’s hut instead.

Logan is kind of annoyed that Virgil has brought him a second patient to treat, but he agrees to help the fox anyways.

Thomas recovers from his illness after a couple of days, but Logan estimates that the fox will take a couple of weeks to heal.

The arrow that had been in it’s leg had been enchanted, which meant that he couldn’t do anything to speed up the healing except to keep it clean and covered by some medicine he created.

So Virgil asks the other two if he can keep the fox with them.

Thomas and Logan are kind of shocked, since Virgil rarely asks for anything.

But they’re also happy that he’s finally done so and are totally okay with having the fox also join them on their journey, so they agree to letting Virgil keep it.

They continue on their journey after that, the fox a constant companion to Virgil.

It usually sits on his shoulder when they walk, unless Virgil decides to carry it, and only ever really separates from him when he’s fighting.

Logan continues to carefully care for it’s wounds until they are completely healed.

Then, one day, the group is attacked and Virgil is knocked out cold before he can be unbound.

Logan prepares to defend them instead, despite his magic not really being combat oriented, but doesn’t have to in the end because the tiny fox that had been napping in Virgil’s bag suddenly growls and starts to grow until it is a giant wolf the size of a small house.

It attacks the group that attacked them and shrinks back into a tiny fox when it’s done before running back to where Virgil is now being propped against Thomas.

Logan makes sure that Virgil is okay, he has a tiny cut but he heals quickly so it disappears after a day or two, and then starts to question the fox.

Thomas is confused for a second before the fox lowers it’s head shamefully and starts to grow again.

But, instead of becoming a giant wolf, it turns into a man with a foxes tail and ears.

He apologizes to Logan and Thomas for not saying anything before about being more than just a regular fox.

It turns out that the fox was actually something known as a Were(Pronounced “Where”.)

Were’s are creatures that can transform into literally anything.

They are the most adept of shapeshifters.

And most believed that they could not be trusted because of their ability.

The fox explains that they hadn’t wanted to tell them the truth because of this common belief.

They’d been afraid that they would be left behind and abandoned if they knew.

Virgil wakes up in the middle of the conversation and says that they wouldn’t have done that.

He reassures the fox that he doesn’t really care about what other people believe about their kind and says that the fox is his friend and that’s all that matters.

There’s a very heartfelt moment where the fox hugs Virgil and thanks him and then Thomas asks some questions about the fox like what their name is and what they should call them, since they are a shapeshifter and everything.

The fox happily tells them that they’re name is Patton and, although they’d started out genderless at birth, they preferred to be male most of the time.

And from then on, Patton joins the group on their journey.

He continues to spend most of his time as a fox, if only because he likes to be carried by Virgil, but talks to them a lot during the journey.

Logan remains a little wary of him, but quickly learns to like and trust him alongside Thomas and Virgil who already trusted him from the beginning.

(Virgil actually knew from the beginning that the other wasn’t a normal fox.

He didn’t know that Patton was a Were, but he was able to smell the magic in him that made him more than just a normal animal.

He figured he was an enchanted human or maybe a small time deity of some sort.

Logan had kind of figured the same as well, if only because of the markings on the foxes body and how strangely intelligent it seemed.

Thomas had guessed similarly but didn’t put much thought into it past noticing it.)

Another few months pass after that, and the group find their third companion.

But you will hear about all of that in the next ramble.


	4. Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly drowsy ramble about a scene for the AU and some more world Lore.  
> There will be some minor depictions of injuries here.  
> It's not too terrible or descriptive but you have been warned anyways.

So there’s a moment later on in the series, like WAY later on, where Thomas has to unbind all of Virgil’s bindings except for the collar one.

(Which he can’t unbind in the first place because the note doesn’t actually have a spell for that one.

When Virgil was questioned about that he said that no one was supposed to unlock that one.)

And the magic and power that is suddenly returned to him all at once makes him lose his mind.(or become unstable like he does in the CAP series)

So the others(everyone’s together but deceit at this point)freak out and decide that they need to get away from Virgil before he kills one of them.

But Thomas refuses because he’s pretty sure that Virgil is still in there and that he can get him back out if he just tries.

The others try to stop him but Thomas just keeps trying to bring back Virgil until Virgil finally just straight up attacks him.

The others freak out but Thomas stays calm.

Virgil is now latched onto Thomas’ arm with his fricking teeth and is biting down hard.

And Thomas just smiles and reassures him that it’s okay and he’s okay and everything is okay he’s there and he’s not going anywhere.

And Virgil comes back to himself with his teeth still sunk into Thomas’ hecking arm and the taste of his friend’s blood on his tongue and Virgil is reminded of why he bound himself in the first place.

After very carefully pulling his teeth out of Thomas’ arm Virgil quickly freaks out and scrambled away from Thomas.

He starts freaking out about how he did it again and how he hurt Thomas and that he needs to be bound again while he starts scraping at his face and tongue with his claws.

So Logan tries to bind Virgil again.

(But the bindings are finicky and will only unbind to the person who creates them or someone who’s blood has been consumed by the bound beast.(this second part is not something that any of them know as of yet.)

Unless the binding is created by a being with powerful enough magic, like a Dracone.

Only then can the binding be unbound by another.)

And Thomas freaks out because he doesn’t actually trust Logan to unbind Virgil appropriately so he panics and sends a wave of magic canceling magic over literally everyone.

Patton is suddenly forced to shift back into his tiny Fox form.(he’d been a bigger animal meant for fighting before)

Roman kind of collapses and cries out.(you’ll understand why when I explain him later)

Virgil gasps and twitches before finally just curling up in a ball on the ground.

And Logan is forced to stop mid spell chant, essentially choking on his canceled words and falling to his knees to cough.

Thomas feels bad for about two seconds before going over and taking the note with the unbinding/binding spells away from Logan.

T: Never do that again! These aren’t your words to use!

L: Thomas! He is unstable!

T: DON’T CALL HIM THAT! HE’S NOT AN EXPERIMENT LOGAN!

L: I just-

T: STOP IT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE DOING SO JUST BE QUIET AND STAY AWAY!

R: Thomas-

T: SHUT UP ROMAN! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR OPINION!

P: THOMAS!

T: NO! PATTON! THIS ISNT YOUR BUSINESS! THIS ISNT ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS! SO ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND STOP INTERFERING!

Thomas goes back to Virgil and almost tackles him in a hug.

Then, after a moment of just silently holding a shocked still Virgil, Thomas sits down in front of him, pulls Virgil’s arm toward himself, pulls out a dagger, and stabs him in the arm.

Virgil yelps in pain and surprise and Thomas immediately apologizes and roughly pulls the dagger back out before tossing it onto the ground.

Then he brings up his own bleeding arm and shoves it in Virgil’s face right next Virgil’s now also bleeding arm.

T: NOW WE’RE EVEN!

Virgil, and everyone else, is stunned and Thomas calms down some before kindly and carefully telling Virgil that it was okay.

He knows that Virgil wasn’t in his right mind and that Virgil didn’t really want to hurt him.

Virgil slowly calms as well as Thomas reassures him that he still cares about him and sees him as family and trusts him more than anyone.

And Virgil eventually starts to cry and ends up hugging Thomas himself and they stay like that for a while until Virgil is calm again and Thomas rebinds all of the bindings except for his muzzle and Logan treats their wounds but Thomas refuses to talk to him or the others and says that he doesn’t want to journey with them anymore and I’m not entirely sure about what happens after that, tbh.

Although, as an aside, I was thinking that maybe Virgil had some kind of healing ability or something when he’s unbound.

Like, maybe it’s his saliva or his blood or something that can heal people when he wants it to.

So he just heals Thomas instead of Logan doing it but still has to be treated by Logan while Thomas stands nearby just watching him angrily.

And when he heals Thomas Thomas does the weird sentimental thing and asks him to leave the lingering scarring there or something since Virgil will end up scarring from the stab wound and Thomas wants them to match and wants Virgil to have a reminder that they are equals and don’t have to be afraid of each other.

Also, another quick thought, what if virg is like littered with scars from his time before he was bound?

Like, he’s missing whole chunks of his body in some places.

It’s terrifying and gruesome but Thomas just says that they make him unique and Patton always tries to find patterns and shapes in them and Logan tries to guess what weapon or creature created each one and Roman comes up with crazy and dramatic stories about how he thinks Virgil got them and deceit shows off his own scars and tells incredibly exaggerated false tales about how he got his and it all makes Virgil feel a little better about the marks on his body.

Less like they’re a reminder of his misdeeds and more like they’re a reminder of his improvements.


	5. The Happily Ever After Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to another story I've considered rewriting into a fanfic.  
> The characters are still from the fandom.  
> I just renamed them here.  
> But their names are all thematic so it should be relatively easy to figure out who's who.  
> Go ahead and ask in a comment tho, if you're ever not sure about it.

In this world there is something called the “Happily Ever After Agency”.

The agents that work within it are known as “Fairy Godmothers”.

The goal of the agency is to give people their Happily Ever After.

To be a bit more specific, they make all of those fantasy stories with enchanted prince’s and princess’ and heroes fighting dragons and saving the day and stuff happen.

Below Fairy Godmother’s in rank are, essentially, their servants.

These servants are known as “Familiars” and are usually forced to work there against their will.

All familiars are magical creatures that were captured and enslaved within the agency under threat of torture and death.

The creatures have their magic bound and restrained and are forced to live as pretty much normal citizens.

They are given paychecks from whatever work they do within the agency, so long as they behave, and are free to live their lives as they please so long as they do their work and keep their enslavement secret.

In the story we focus on a Familiar named Fuan.

Fuan has been a Familiar for a very very long time now and is currently working under a particularly troublesome Fairy Godmother.

This Fairy Godmother’s name is Myverna and he is usually tasked with giving Happily Ever Afters to royalty.

This means that most of their work involves making a prince fall in love with a young girl that would quickly marry the prince and become a princess.

Myverna always creates the best and most fruitful Happily Ever Afters(HEA’s actually produce a special kind of magic that fuels the agency. It’s a rare magic that only happens when the story ends and becomes more plentiful and potent when the story is short but complicated.)but he also produces the least amount.

The reason being that he always makes reaching the HEA extremely difficult for whatever prince, princess, or knight that he gives it to.

His plans are always complicated and the process is always arduous for everyone involved.

And once the end approaches and his current charge is pretty much guaranteed to get their HEA, he treats them like dirt until he can be rid of them.

We see this at the beginning of the story when Myverna speaks to a young girl named Lillian Fletch.

Lillian was originally a peasant girl that lived on a farm with her grandfather on the edge of the city.

But Myverna went and offered to give her a HEA.

The reason for this is Myverna was hired by the nearby King(Roles like King and Queen and Prince and Princess are far more common and abundant in this universe because they essentially rule over average sized cities instead of entire country sized kingdoms.)to find a wife for his promiscuous son.

So Myverna found the most attractive, yet respectable, young girl he could and went about turning her into a princess and making her and the prince fall in love.

This took about a week or two of effort from both Myverna and Fuan until the plan was finally a success.

Lillian now greets Myverna in the palace gardens a week before her wedding to the prince is meant to occur.

She thanks Myverna for helping her and giving her a HEA and Myverna says some sappy lines before using his Mist Magic to put her to sleep.

He then drops the kind Fairy Godmother act and tells Fuan to take care of evidence of his magic usage and to make sure the princess gets back to bed.

After reminding the familiar that they have a week to relax and take a break within the city before they have to ensure the final success of the marriage(and, in turn, the success of the HEA.)Myverna leaves and Fuan is left to his work.

We go thru the process of Fuan cleaning up the leftover magic that Myverna left in the courtyard before he takes the soon to be princess back into the palace thru a secret passageway.(Since only those within the agency are allowed to know about everything that goes on in order to make a HEA happen.)

Fuan returns Lillian to her bed and cleans the magic off of her as well.

Unfortunately, Lillian wakes up while Fuan is working and he is forced to give some lying responses in order to keep her from realizing what had actually happened.

Fuan eventually finishes his work and prepares to leave.

But Lillian stops him and asks for his name.

Fuan refuses to give it to her, because he knows that he would be punished if he did, and quickly leaves before she can try to talk to him further.

After that, Fuan goes back to the inn he and Myverna are currently staying in.

The door to their room, however, has been enchanted by Myverna so that it leads to a small pocket universe that actually holds their homes.

Within the pocket universe is a large house within a forest.

Within the house is a very large workspace that Myverna uses almost constantly, five bedrooms, a large living area, a huge kitchen, an ENORMOUS library, and several bathrooms.

If you walk behind the house and into the trees, you will eventually find Fuan’s home.

It is a very small house resting within the canopy of an absolutely enormous willow tree next to a medium sized pond with a waterfall within a large clearing filled with soft grass and small white flowers.

Within the small house is a single bedroom, a small kitchen, a decently sized living area, and a small bathroom.

So, when Fuan returns to the inn, he enters the pocket universe and goes to check on Myverna.

He finds the Fairy Godmother working on an experiment within his workspace and leaves him to it while he goes around the large house and takes of some of the chores he hasn’t been able to do recently because of their work.

Some time after that he goes to check on Myverna once more and is unsurprised to find him asleep at a workstation.

So he picks him up and brings him to bed while thinking about how strange it is in comparison to all of the other Fairy Godmothers he had worked for in the past.

Fuan goes thru a nightly routine and we eventually have him go thru a morning routine with Myverna the next day before he leaves the pocket universe to explore the city they are currently staying in.

While he explores, Fuan ends up finding the prince sneaking out to have a sort of final week of freedom before he gets married.

Then, as he’s following the prince to make sure he doesn’t do anything that could ruin the HEA he and Myverna have been working hard to create, he runs into someone who is also following the prince.

This someone is Lillian.


	6. Librarians AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just saw a post on tumblr again and it was that one post about the guy who had a lot of library fines in different cities and was waiting for some kind of librarian bounty hunter to come and collect but then someone replies saying that they’re amused by the post as a person but not as a librarian and he’s suddenly terrified by the implication that librarians aren’t actually people.
> 
> And it made me think of something.

What if there was this one library in this one town somewhere.

And it is, like, a MASSIVE library filled with all kinds of books and media of all genres and languages.

And there are five librarians who work there.

One is a very smart and stoic man who always wears a tie and seems to know the answer to any question you ask him about pretty much any subject.

Another is an incredibly cheerful and kind man who’s always smiling and seems to somehow know whenever someone in the library needs help with something.

Another is a very dramatic and charismatic man who never speaks at the volume appropriate for libraries and whom can give anyone a perfect recommendation for any genre of book, movie, or music.

Another is an incredibly mischievous and sarcastic man who keeps his entire body covered at all times and has a tendency to mislead people through the library before taking them to where they need to go.

And another is a very quiet and intimidating man who can usually be found walking along the tops of shelves or wandering within the shadows and whom only really appears to people when they are incredibly lost or in serious need of help.

The five have seemingly always been there.

Many assume that there is a strange sort of family line that keeps working at the library.

Some believe that the five are simply immortal and have been working there forever.

But, regardless of the strange origins of the librarians, everyone within the town visits the library for all of their media related needs.

Meetings for clubs and organizations, and even the town council, are held within its spare rooms.

Events occur with frequency, with things like movie nights every Friday and small one to five man performances and book readings held every Saturday.

The smart man tutored anyone who asked, young or old, on any subject you could think of.

The cheerful man was always willing to offer emotional support when anyone was in need of it.

The dramatic man always encouraged people to follow their dreams and would offer his own form of tutoring should anyone wish to be a performer of any discription.

The mischievous man played harmless pranks, on his own or with anyone who wished to join in, that made life in town a little more exciting and fun.

And the quiet man, despite his intimidating appearance, was always there to help when a terrible event happened in town, sometimes going so far as to put himself at risk to do so.

And, one day, a young man moves into the town and is told these things about the library.

“The library is a wonderful place.”

“The librarians are a little strange but they’re all very kind.”

“You should go there when you get the chance.”

“But never go on Wednesday’s.”

The man hears these things and is confused.

“Why not?”

And the townspeople explain, with a seriousness that evokes no argument.

“Because the doors never lock, but nobody is allowed in the library on Wednesday’s.”

“The librarians are never around on Wednesdays.”

“And the library is always dark.”

“We don’t know why and we’ve never gotten an answer when we asked.”

“We just know we shouldn’t go in on Wednesdays.”

“Or else we’ll regret it.”

And that is the beginning of the story of Thomas Sanders and how he came to meet the five strange librarians of the mysterious Kendrith town library.


	7. Marriage Promise AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of my stuff is just platonic but there’s this idea I’ve had for a while now.  
> I was suddenly reminded of it while listening to this song My Eyes Adored You.

 

So, the basic idea is that Patton and Virgil become friends, basically, from birth cus they’re parents are friends with each other.

They’re extremely close and stay that way for years.

It even reaches the point that Patton, upon finding out what marriage is, says that they should get married when they’re older.

And Virgil agrees and they promise that they’ll get married one day.

But then, Virgil’s mom dies.

And the only family he has that’s willing to take him in is his uncle and cousin who both live all the way in Alaska.(Patton and Virgil live in florida at the start of this.)

So Virgil has to move super far away and they don’t really have a good way of communicating because, for plot reasons, the town in Alaska he’ll have to move to doesn’t have any sort of easy communication system past the occasional satellite phone call and letters.

So they’re going to end up being separated completely.

And they’re both distraught and terrified of losing each other completely.

So Virgil makes a promise that he would come back and be with Patton again.

That he wouldn’t leave his side again once he did.

And that they would still get married one day.

That, when he returned, he’d propose and they would get married and move into a house together and stay together for the rest of their days.

And Patton accepts the promise and promises that he’ll wait for him.

And then Virgil moves away and they both enter middle school alone, sending letters to each other whenever they can, but otherwise remaining isolated from each other.

Years pass by and Patton gets a couple of good friends at his school that stay with him all the way thru college.

Roman and Logan adore Patton and try their best to be good friends to him.

And Patton eventually ends up telling them about Virgil.

And they both are instantly uncertain about the situation.

Especially as time goes on.

Because Patton refuses to try anything remotely romantic with anyone else.

Even when people ask him out or when he’s given opportunities to be with people he genuinely likes, he never feels any sort of romantic atraction to them and ends up rejecting them.

And Roman hates it because he both wants his friend to find happiness with a good person that cares for him and he wants to set Patton up and celebrate his friend’s romance.

And Logan is bothered by it because he doesn’t think Patton will ever actually reunite with Virgil.

He assumes that Virgil probably has no intention of returning and keeping his promises to Patton.

He also believes that following this promise, despite not seeing each other in person for years and making it when they were children, is an unrealistic thing to do.

Roman and Logan both express their concerns to Patton, but Patton just tells them that he trusts Virgil and would keep his promise to wait for him.

Sometimes Patton will even admit that he made sure to learn certain skills, like cooking and cleaning and sewing and finances, because he and Virgil had both talked about how life would be when they got married and Patton had always wanted to take on the role of the house husband while Virgil worked to support them both.

And in their shared updates to each other, Virgil had told Patton that he was working hard to get physically stronger and more skilled at various tasks so that he could eventually get a good job to support them both, while also trying his best to take on jobs and save up money for them to use on doing things like actually getting married and buying a place to live together.

So Patton would send his own updates, usually with pictures of himself with whatever he’d managed to learn or achieve recently, and they would both continue to work as hard as they could so that they could eventually live together as they’d planned.

And Roman and Logan find this strange and unsettling as well, saying that Patton shouldn’t determine his life by his plan to be with Virgil one day.

They become even more against the arrangement when they find out that Virgil never sends Patton pictures back.

Or, at least, none of himself.

But Patton continuously shuts them down.

He says that he’s the one that always wanted to be a stay at home husband/dad.

That, if anything, Virgil was the one that was changing his plans to accommodate Patton’s own wish.

Because Virgil wanted to be a music artist.

He wanted to create all kinds of music of all kinds of genres and had ever since they were children.

But he was going to put that dream on the backburner until they were together and stable enough financially that he could focus on it.

Patton also defends that Virgil just doesn’t like to be in pictures.

He shows them that the only pictures Virgil had ever been in had been ones where Patton had kept him in the shot or he’d been caught unawares.

He says that he doesn’t mind waiting until they reunited to actually see Virgil.

That he’s fine with the pictures he has and is perfectly happy sending his own instead.

He constantly tells both Roman and Logan that this is something he genuinely wants and that they don’t need to worry.

And, although neither of them really stop worrying about it, they eventually leave him mostly alone about it.

So Patton goes about his middle and high school years sending and receiving letters from Virgil while preparing to one day marry his childhood best friend.

Meanwhile, in Alaska, Virgil does the same.

He makes a couple of friends of his own, but they are much less suspicious and against the idea of him marrying Patton.

In fact, both of them, and the entire small town Virgil lives in, are incredibly supportive of Virgil one day marrying his childhood best friend.

There are many reasons for this.

One being that it’s always been pretty obvious to everyone in town that Virgil absolutely loves Patton.

It wasn’t obvious in that he shouted it from the rooftops, like Patton did.

But, rather, it was obvious in how he talked about the other and how happy he always was to receive one of his letters.

Another reason everyone supported the plan was because of everything they knew about Patton and absolutely adored the other boy, despite never meeting him.

Virgil was always happy to talk about his future husband and could go on for hours about the smallest of things, like Patton’s tiny, almost invisible, freckles on his nose, so they all knew quite a lot about him.

And Virgil was also always happy to show off the pictures Patton sent.(which essentially translates to him always being happy to just show off Patton in general.)

So everyone very quickly gained very high opinions of the other.

A third reason was simply that Virgil was so incredibly determined to be the best husband to Patton that he pushed himself to constantly be better at everything he did.

He worked out regularly to make sure he was strong and fast enough to both do any fun activities Patton might want to do, be able to protect Patton from any sort of harm, and make sure he was physically appealing to the other.

He maintained various beauty regimens(as did Patton for similar reasons)to make sure his skin was clear and soft and his hair was also soft and smooth.

He learned various skills(metal working, bartending, car maintenance, handy work, construction, dancing, and various others)to make sure he could apply for basically any job in the future.

And he spent the majority of his time doing odd jobs around the town so that he could eventually save up enough money to buy a plane ticket to Florida and buy a house for them to live in when he got there.

So it was kind of hard to go against his complete determination to marry the other in the future.

Instead, everyone supported him.

Including Thomas and Deceit(Heckin’ hard to include Dee in AU’s like this since he doesn’t have an actual name and I don’t want to give him one of my own out of concern that I’ll confuse myself later when he finally does get one.)who both honestly believe that Patton and Virgil will definitely meet again and get married one day.

One particular person, the metal smith/jewelry maker whom Virgil works for the most, even offers to give Virgil the materials he needs for whatever kind of ring he wants to give Patton, so long as Virgil makes it himself.

So, in his senior year of high school, Virgil asks for the materials and makes a set of rings for himself and Patton.

And after graduating, alongside Thomas and Deceit, he leaves Alaska and moves back to Florida.

Patton finds out about Virgil coming to Florida and the two exchange cell phone numbers with the intent on simply calling each other when he arrives and quickly meeting right after that.

But Patton ends up losing his phone and getting a new number.

He also forgot Virgil’s number and left the boxes of letters from Virgil, including the one with the phone number on it, back at his childhood home instead of taking it them with him to his shared apartment in a separate city in Florida hours away from home.

So Virgil calls, but gets no answer.

Surprisingly, he isn’t incredibly bothered by it.

When Thomas and Deceit question this, Virgil just tells them that Patton was clumsy sometimes and reminds them that he’d already managed to lose and break three phones in the past year alone.

So he figures that he’ll just have to find Patton the harder way.

Although he’s attending a university within a particular city hours away from his old childhood friend, when he has the time to make the trip, he goes back there and meets up with Patton’s parents.

They recognize him almost instantly and welcome him in easily.

When he asks, they confirm his theory that Patton had simply broken his phone and they tell him that they know Patton is attending a particular university.

And it turns out they’re going to the same place.

Virgil had left Alaska before he could hear about which school Patton decided to go to, so he’s happy to hear that they’re actually so close together.

So he heads back and starts trying to keep an eye out for the other.

But, unfortunately, their schedules manage to keep them from meeting.

A few months go by and it’s agonizing for both of them.

Patton has no way of contacting Virgil anymore and just plans on staying in school and waiting for the other to eventually find him somehow.

Roman and Logan find this plan slightly ridiculous and just try to quietly make him give up on waiting try actually being with other people instead.

Meanwhile, Virgil just continues to search for Patton while Thomas(He’s attending school with Virgil but Deceit is content with just working from home.(I want him to be a game developer. I think he’d enjoy doing something like that.)tries to keep an eye out at well.

But, while Virgil and Patton don’t meet up, everyone else does.

Thomas ends up in the same performing arts courses as Roman.

Virgil ends up in the same academic courses as Logan.

Patton ends up in some of the same humanities courses as Thomas.

Virgil ends up getting involved with Roman’s performing arts classes because he’s in a wood working course and comes by sometimes to help out backstage.(As more work practice, really.)

So everyone meets and gets closer to each other.

But Roman and Logan don’t realize who Virgil is and Thomas never actually meets Patton during class because it’s an online course where all of the students usually use nicknames when they communicate.

Instead, Logan and Roman befriend Virgil without even knowing who he is.

This happens because everyone simply knows him for his last name, Storm, and Roman and Logan, and even Patton, don’t actually know what he looks like now.

Logan and Virgil become particularly good friends, Roman and Virgil gaining more of a frenemies sort of relationship, and it becomes a game between them for Logan to figure out what Virgil’s first name actually is.

More months go by and it’s almost a full year later when Logan finally figures it out.

By this time, Patton has also started looking for Virgil, having heard from his parents that he was going to the same university, but they’ve still had no luck.

Until Logan and Virgil are sitting in a cafe, Logan taking calculated guesses on what Virgil’s first name is.

Virgil ends up confessing, after Logan asks him several random questions in the hope of getting some kind of hint, that his last name of Storm was actually the one he’d gotten after being adopted by his uncle.

That his original last name was actually Knight.

And, suddenly, Logan realizes who he is and is proven correct when he says the name Virgil and Virgil laughs in surprise at him getting it right so quickly after learning his original last name.

And Logan is freaking out now because this has to be Patton’s Virgil.

Patton had said that he attended the same universtiy.

That the other had dark, almost black, brown hair and purple eyes.

That he was as smart as Logan and was very witty.

That he wanted to create music one day but was currently just striving to be good at enough things to get himself a solid job to support them both with.

And Storm, the classmate he’d been friends with for almost a year now, matched that description perfectly.

Logan feels like an idiot for not realizing it sooner and kind of shuts down while Virgil wonders what broke him, until Logan suddenly admits that Patton is going to be upset with him and then Virgil is up like a shot, questioning him.

And Logan explains that he’s both friends and roommates with the other, alongside Roman, and offers to help them meet up that weekend.

Logan says nothing to Patton but talks about it all with Roman.

And the two end up admitting that they actually think that Virgil was a good match with Patton.

In fact, they’ve been trying to discreetly set the two up for weeks now but with no luck.

So, a few days later, they take Patton to the place they agreed to meet Virgil at and Virgil is waiting there with Thomas.

And Patton knows it’s Virgil as soon as he sees him, sure because of the eyes and the familiar but different face.

And Virgil just doesn’t really know what to do when he finally sees Patton as well and ends up just saying, “Hey, Patty…”.

And Patton just starts running towards him and launches himself at him at full speed.

And Virgil catches him easily and holds him close and they both start crying and rambling about how happy they are to be together and how they’ve missed each other and been waiting so long.

And then Virgil eventually sets Patton down again and gets down on one knee and proposes without hesitation.

And Patton says yes, without hesitation.

And they end up clinging to each other for the rest of the day and already start making plans to find a place of their own to move into, one that’s close so that they can both still finish school together.

And they make more plans to meet up as much as possible when they can and, eventually, they follow thru with those plans.

And, a few years after this, once Patton has graduated with a bachelors in culinary arts and Virgil continues working towards a degree in music production, while working a few various jobs that keep them both afloat in the house they purchased with Virgil’s savings, they finally get married.

And they continue to live a happy life together.


	8. Marriage Promise AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending.

Logan ends up developing feelings for Virgil.

So, instead of telling him that he knows Patton, he lies and just says they knew each other before graduating high school.

Virgil has heard about Roman and Logan from Patton so he’s not super surprised but is a little disappointed that, apparently, Logan doesn’t actually hang out with Patton anymore.

So Virgil continues to search and Logan tries his best to keep his friendship with Patton a secret.

He and Virgil continue to spend even more time together and Logan’s feeling only grow over time.

But Virgil still wants to marry Patton.

So Logan comes up with a complicated plan.

He gets Roman in on it, without letting him realize who Virgil actually is, and they both do their best to make sure Patton can’t end up with Virgil.

They do this by making it look like Patton has moved on and ended up with someone else.

Logan goes out somewhere with Virgil and they run into Patton having a good time with Roman.

Roman does his best to act like he and Patton are boyfriends and Patton just continues to have a good time hanging out with his friend.

And Virgil doesn’t want to believe it, but he hasn’t even talked to Patton in over a year at this point.

So his certainty that Patton would keep his promise and wait for him has diminished.

And Logan has been discreetly trying to influence his thoughts on the matter for a while now.

So Virgil sees Patton and Roman and ends up just running away.

Logan does his best to comfort him as Virgil gets his heart broken.

And, eventually, Virgil decides to move back to Alaska along with Deceit and Thomas.

And Logan asks if he can go with him.

This leads to Virgil asking why and Logan confessing that he’s in love with him.

And Virgil says that he can’t share his feelings right now, but he would like to someday.

And Logan accepts this and ends up leaving with Virgil without saying anything to Roman and Patton except for a small apology letter that simply tells them he’s sorry for leaving unannounced and that he had to leave immediately to follow an important opportunity.

A few years later, Patton graduates with his bachelors in culinary arts and decides that he’s done waiting.

So he gets a plane ticket to Alaska to try and find Virgil.

Roman goes with him as support and the two of them arrive in Virgil’s small town.

Everyone recognizes Patton instantly and they are all very confused when he says that he’s looking for Virgil.

Some of them ask him why and he tells them that he was going to find him and propose himself, since Virgil was taking a bit too long for his liking.

And everyone is even more confused than before.

Except for the metal smith.

Virgil’s current permanent boss and good friend.

When he hears Patton’s explanation, everyone in town is trying to keep him in one place while they all meet him themselves and keep him away from Virgil, he gets an idea of what may have happened.

So, to prove if he’s right or not, he asks Patton if he knows Logan.

Patton is surprised by the question but answers it with the truth.

That they had been friends all the way thru to college until Logan had suddenly left to follow an opportunity of some kind.

And everyone suddenly understands what happened.

They’d heard the story and they’d all met Logan.

And they’d all had such high opinions of Patton in the past.

Something like this shouldn’t have happened.

So they take Patton and Roman both over to Virgil’s house.

And Virgil is already in the front yard when they arrive, working on fixing a part of fence that had gotten knocked over recently.

And Patton knows it’s him instantly and when he says his name, Virgil freezes and slowly turns around to face him.

And Virgil just says his name back in a shocked voice and Patton just sobs and runs toward him.

And Virgil can’t really do anything else but catch the other when he launches himself into his arms.

And he starts crying too because now Patton is rambling about how much he missed him and how he’d been so worried he wouldn’t find him and they both end up just sitting on the floor holding each other and crying.

Eventually, they stop and Patton makes Virgil stand up before he gets positioned on one knee and pulls out a ring.

He proposes, saying that Virgil had taken too long so he’d figured he had to make for it and do it himself, and Virgil just kind of looks at him in confusion.

He sends a few even more confused glances Roman’s way and just asks Patton why he was doing this.

Patton, a little more uncertain and concerned now, reminds him of their promise.

Virgil says he remembers but he thought Patton was already dating Roman.

And both Patton and Roman are shocked silent before Patton rushes frantically to say that they aren’t and Roman quickly adds on his own agreement that they are just good friends.

Roman also says that Patton ha always been dedicated to being with Virgil one day so there was no way he’d even have a chance if he wanted one.

And Virgil is kind of horrified now and Patton is really starting to get concerned.

But then Logan comes out of Virgil’s house, looking sleepy at the early hour and asking Virgil how the work with the fence is going.

Only to freeze when he sees a lot of the town and Patton and Roman all standing in front of Virgil and staring Logan down.

Roman instantly understands what’s going on and Patton just kind of stares at Logan with hurt confusion.

Roman approaches their old friend and immediately pushes him and starts to shout about how he should have known there was something fishy going on when Logan suddenly came up with that plan.

And, when Virgil asks in a quiet voice what plan he’s talking about, Roman explains the plan Logan had come up with to make sure Patton didn’t end up with Virgil.

Patton feels betrayed by both of his friends and Roman instantly apologizes and says that he’d just been worried and that he hadn’t really realized at the time just how much it would hurt Patton to go thru with it.

But Logan stays silent throughout the explanation.

Until Virgil asks him why he did it.

And Logan admits that he just wanted to be with Virgil himself.

That he couldn’t do that with Virgil still searching for Patton with the intention of marrying him.

And Virgil is suddenly freaking out because Logan had said that he loved him and Virgil had trusted him and started to love him back.

And everyone is shocked because Virgil had literally just confessed that he also loved Logan.

And for a moment Logan is elated because Virgil has feelings for him too.

But then Virgil starts to cry and when Logan starts to approach him, Patton steps in front of his childhood friend and tells Logan to back off.

Logan is shocked silent for a moment and is about to say something back when Virgil calls out to Patton.

And Patton is reminded of when they were kids and the times when Virgil would get scared or hurt and end up just calling out for him until Patton came over and reassured him.

So Patton turns away from Logan and back to Virgil.

And holds him close while Virgil clings and asks him if he wants to go back to his room at the BnB/inn/hotel place that night.

Virgil just nods into his shoulder and Patton walks off within still clinging, not even bothering to look back at everyone else as he leaves.

Virgil and Patton catch up that night and even end up sharing their first kiss, Virgil crying and apologizing for almost messing up and having his first kiss with Logan instead.

Patton offers endless reassurances tho, telling Virgil that it was okay and that he would still love him even if he had ended up with Logan.

He asks Virgil if he wants to be with him instead and Virgil says that he’d been thinking about it but he’d still been hoping that maybe he could end up with Patton still, even given the circumstances.

And Patton offers the ring again.

And Virgil cries some more and pulls out a pair of his own rings from his pocket, confessing that he’d been carrying them around ever since he graduated high school.

And they end up accepting proposals from each other, Virgil wearing two rings, one he’d made and one Patton had picked out just for him.

And they end up talking to Logan the next day and Logan apologizes and says that he’ll leave quickly.

Virgil offers him a single hug and kiss on the cheek and tells him that he doesn’t hate him for what he did.

And Logan just smiles sadly and accepts that he’s finally lost the battle he’d been fighting.

And Patton hugs him too and says that he also doesn’t hate him, but he’s not sure they can be friends anymore because of this.

Not for a while, at least.

And Logan understands and thanks Patton and Virgil both for being kind to him, despite everything.

And he ends up leaving alongside Roman, who says that he’s going to take Logan home so that he can have a long conversation with his own childhood friend.

The two leave that day and Patton is finally introduced to everyone in Virgil’s town, including Deceit and Thomas.

Everyone adores him even more than they had before and they all gush over how great he is and how happy they are that he and Virgil are engaged now.

And, eventually, Virgil shows Patton the house he’d been building for the past few years.

And Patton already knows without Virgil saying anything, just from looking at it long enough, that it was the house they’d designed as kids.

The one they’d said they would live in when they got married.

And Virgil ends up crying again as he admits that he’d started making it even when he’d thought he’d had no chance anymore.

That he’d done it without even thinking about it at first and just didn’t have the heart to make anything else.

And Patton holds him close and cries too.

And thanks him.

And reminds him that he loves him and that he was so proud of who Virgil was and what he could do.

And that he was looking forward to living the rest of his life in the house Virgil had built for him.


	9. Marriage Promise AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending to the previous alternate ending.

Virgil is already married to Logan by the time Patton goes to Alaska.

Virgil loves Logan by now and doesn’t actually want to be with Patton because he thought Patton had broken his promise.

Even when he finds out the truth, he says that he doesn’t want to leave.

So Patton leaves, heartbroken, and Virgil stays with Logan.

Because he doesn’t know what else he can do.


End file.
